Preferences
by thir13enth
Summary: Even if she didn't like men, she still had her preferences. HazukiHei


**Hazuki and Hei fight scenes are probably the best ones in the entire series in my opinion.**

**Let's just rewrite that last fight they had.**

* * *

><p>Mina Hazuki preferred curves over muscles.<p>

Anyone could have muscles.

But only females could have curves.

Only Youko owned the precious pink lips that moistened Mina's tongue, supple round breasts gently filling out her smooth fitting shirt that carved around the crescents of her waist and the gentle waves of her hair framing her perfectly circular and glowing face.

And he had taken Youko away from her. Her sweet kisses turned into a metallic bitterness that Mina turned against Hei.

Hei would die.

The angles of that man's frame annoyed her anyway.

**lightsaberlesbian**

"BK-201," she hissed in a low voice, having seen his agile gracefulness dodge the energized spikes she had thrown at him. "Die!"

She swung forward to throw her blade at his neck, but realized it would take more than the usual to defeat the Black Reaper. She would have to pay a large price, later.

Her sword followed his movements, only brushing past the man.

She was fast herself, but in the midst of all the previous encounters she had had with him, she had to give him some credit for being her challenge. She hated to admit it, but he could have been quicker than even she was.

She watched his slim body rotate in all sorts of directions, lean legs and strong arms giving momentum to the rest of his figure to escape her assaults, the bites of her attack.

He kept travelling down against the wall, backing away like a scared cat and Mina relished in the hard exhales that he released, which indicated to her that she was giving him a tougher fight than he was used to.

At least she was doing him a favor by killing him: his hardest fight would be his last; he wouldn't have to worry about some minor finishing him off. Mina was professional, and it would be in his honor to die by her sword.

She cracked a small smile when she saw she had cornered him. But to her dismay, the cloaked assassin swiftly rolled over by the fake cryogenic tank that she had used to lure him away from the real one. She cursed, seeing his dark hair whip right past her nose, the smell of his fresh sweat pass under her to prevent her from trapping him.

She was surprised, but discarded the emotion from her face. She was facing in the opposite direction however, and she found her sword being knocked out of her hand, and a wire wrapping around her wrist instead.

He pulled her towards her, and she resisted the masculine strength behind the wires, leaning to the side, running parallel to his drag, and avoiding getting stuck behind the cryogenic tank. Thinking quickly, she noticed a severed power cord and activated her abilities, lashing the blue energy around in circles to attempt to bring the Reaper down.

But it pissed her off when she saw he could still keep coaxing her weight toward him, the wire cutting into her skin, while still hopping around as though her lethal whip was a child's play jump rope.

She was sick and tired of this man. He was using up her ability.

Out of her left pocket, she withdrew a shot of wire and hurled it towards him, binding BK-201 in his own medicine, tying arms to his sides and tripping him in the meantime. Immobilized and unable to keep his balance, he fell straight to the ground, hard back landing with a thud to the cold metal floor.

His knees jerked up to pull himself back up. She felt the bone and muscle of his abdomen bump against her inner thighs as she landed with her knees on either side of his hips, keeping him down with her body.

His face lay to the side, and with her left hand she placed a firm hand on the smooth skin of his cheek to turn him up towards her. Her right hand, wrist still raw from his wires, balanced the opposite side of his head, her fingertips at his edgy jawline, grazing over a tickle of hair left behind from a fast shave.

She stared down at his midnight blue eyes before pulling up at his collar and pushing her lips into his.

She held her breath at her obeisance, not wanting to smell any musk, and she pursed her lips tighter together so in order to avoid any unwanted flavors stuck in her mouth. She was in the middle of a fight; she didn't want the aftertaste of a man on her, nor did she want to get her clothes saturated in his rough scents.

She was certainly surprised when BK-201 pushed up against her lips to make his time more worthwhile.

She cursed. She wouldn't let him take advantage of her!

But even entangled under her wires, he still had some kind of a grasp on her, and she found herself unable to move up from his lips.

She was forced to take a breath, running out of air, but she refused to inhale his aroma. Her heart pounded in lack, and she gasped in the middle of her kiss.

He pried her lips farther apart with his, startling her even before his tongue slightly flicked against the inside of her upper lip, and his teeth softly biting before he closed his lips over her bottom lip and suckled.

Her eyelids fluttered; she gasped soon after she heard herself emit a low moan. She shuddered, withdrawing, but his head rose up a bit to follow her through, and before their lips let go, his tongue caressed her own while slipping off, a disturbingly but almost pleasantly acrid sensation running through her mouth.

As she claimed her lips for her own, she saw the smirk that played across his eyes that knew he had won an obvious dominance.

He sat up, his torso muscles rippling under her, and joined her for another kiss.

She cursed at him. She cursed at her acceptance.

She let him run over her again, even though she was physically on top, feeling weirdly and strangely excited about the disgustingly unique chills that ran through her body when feeling her body pressed up against muscle, lips captured under strength, nose saturated in the aroma of sweat, tasting saliva that was heavier and denser than that of the gender she favored.

She caught herself before her hands travelled up his neck into his soft black hair to tilt him further into her, and snapped out of the spell, hands shifting direction, taking his collar, and forcing him back to the floor, moving her body off his groin.

She dragged a sleeve over her mouth to rid herself of his slobber and punched his still smirking face to bring it back down under her superiority.

He had to learn that she wouldn't just kiss_ anyone._

She desired females.

But even among males, she had a few preferences.

"That's my remuneration," she said, whipping out a dagger from behind her back.

"And the second?" he mocked.

She snarled, "Just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the fight scene was basically ripped off the anime, but I just tweaked the ending a bit. I thought it would be interesting for me to experiment a bit, and for her to "experiment" too. :P<strong>

**thir13enth**


End file.
